


Riley and Jenny Do Not Participate in the Triwizard Tournament

by thefantastickatinator



Series: Chronicles of Riley and Jenny [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Not Severus Snape Friendly, Triwizard Tournament, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantastickatinator/pseuds/thefantastickatinator
Summary: I thought my friend had more affected Professor Snape than Malfoy...Jenny just wants to have a good time and has no interest in dealing withfeelings.Riley is torn between her growing crush on Draco and her long-held devotion to Professor Snape.Neither of them have any interest in the Triwizard Tournament as they have bigger concerns during their fifth year at Hogwarts.WARNING: This is not Snape friendly. If you like Severus Snape, do not read this story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chronicles of Riley and Jenny [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993024





	1. In Which Jenny Plans a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a week late! This is the next installment in the Chronicles of Riley and Jenny, book 5 of 7! I've started book 6 but haven't gotten very far. I'll hopefully get it done by the time I've finished posting this one. I haven't posted specific warnings because they would be spoilers, but I will be posting any relevant chapter warnings in the notes. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and Liam's wedding leads to a variety of tropes. While Jenny's relationship with her sister has healed, Riley's relationship with her father has been damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

“So, Kelsey, what do you think of the green and white?” Jenny asked, as Riley laid out the color swaths for everyone to look at.

Kelsey peered closely at the fabrics that Riley held up for her perusal. “They seem nice. Liam said he didn’t want anything too feminine.”

“I’m just glad he didn’t insist on the Hufflepuff colors,” Riley said.

Jeremy snorted. “Yellow and black would be great colors.”

“It certainly matches the woodland theme,” Edward added.

“So, yes, then?” Jenny confirmed.

Kelsey nodded. “Yes. Thank you all so much for helping. Liam’s family is handling the catering and wedding cake, so it’s nice to feel like I’m doing my part.”

“Don’t sweat it, Kelsey. Riley and Edward love this stuff. We have a wedding dress fitting at three today for you. Riley, we’ve having measurements taken with Liam’s cousins in the morning tomorrow, and Jeremy and Edward, you have a suit fitting with the other groomsmen in the afternoon,” Jenny said as she checked her planner.

Jeremy groaned. “I hate fittings. This is why I wear hoodies.” Jenny glared at him. “You will go, make nice small talk with Liam’s cousins and brother, and you will not whine at the nice man who deigns to tailor your suit.”

“I don’t understand why you hate it. I love having my shirts actually fit me,” Edward said.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at Jenny. “Fine, fine, wedding planner demon. I’ll behave. Edward, no one cares about how prissy you are.”

Kelsey giggled. “Your friends are so funny.”

A small smile stole across Jenny’s face. Her sister seemed so much lighter since her daring escape from their family’s clutches. While she used to be serious and cold, Kelsey now laughed frequently and smiled near constantly. Some of that, no doubt, had to do with her upcoming nuptials. 

Liam stepped into the room moments later. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

Kelsey leapt up from her seat and threw her arms around him. “Liam! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Liam twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. “I’ve missed you.”

“Didn’t you two just see each other at breakfast this morning?” Jeremy said.

Jenny elbowed him. “Leave them alone. Maybe you’ll understand if you ever fall in love.”

Jeremy eyed her carefully but did not reply in turn.

“Did you have fun getting your tuxedo fitted?” Riley asked.

“I’m pretty sure I got stuck with a pin at least once. Eoin laughed at me,” Liam said, sighing.

Jeremy pumped his fist in the air, vindicated. Kelsey and Liam slipped out of the room, no doubt to enjoy their reunion. Jenny turned back to the rest of the group. Jeremy had closed his eyes and appeared to be snoozing. Edward had a notebook on his lap and was making meticulous notes. Riley flipped through the wedding catalogue.

“So, now that we have the colors picked, do you think you can order what we need?” Jenny asked.

“Oh, absolutely. The tablecloths and decorations should be easy. It’s harder to get the badger motif as it’s not a common wedding animal among Muggles, but Father has some contacts. It shouldn’t be too hard. The woodland theme works really well with the green and white, so I’m glad Kelsey approved those colors,” Riley said cheerfully; Jenny nearly missed the small twist in her expression when she mentioned Vova.

“Excellent. Edward, keep working with Riley on that. The venue is reserved, right?” Jenny said.

Edward nodded. “I went with Dracula to get that settled. He seemed very excited about it. I don’t think any of them have been to a wedding since he married Riley’s mother.”

Riley flinched slightly. “Anyways, since Liam’s family is taking care of the food and cake, the only thing left is the dresses.”

Jenny nodded. “I’m going to call the bridal shop once we’re done here to let them know the colors for the bridesmaids dresses. I’m glad Liam has so many cousins or we’d have a nearly empty wedding party.” 

She tried not to think to hard about the siblings she hadn’t seen in over a year. No doubt Emmett had grown. She knew that Zeke had married Innes in June but hadn’t heard a word about it. Jenny decisively snapped her planner closed.

“I think that’s all for now. I’m going with Kelsey this afternoon, but I don’t think we need to do anything else until tomorrow. Jeremy, do you have any thoughts?” Jenny turned to him expectantly.

“I’m tired,” Jeremy grumbled from underneath his hood.

Jenny sighed. “Thank you for your contribution. Go take a nap.” 

Jeremy and Edward wandered slowly out of the room. Riley stayed; her hands twisted uncomfortably in her lap. Jenny frowned.

“Are you still not talking to Vova?” she asked.

Riley’s shoulders tightened. “He’s lied to me since the day I was reborn. He lied straight to my face when I tried to find out the truth. He didn’t give in until I confronted him directly with irrefutable evidence. How he can I trust him ever again, after I found out my entire life was a lie?”

Jenny pursed her lips. “I don’t condone what he did, but what was he supposed to do? How do you explain that kind of far fetched situation to a child? Sure, he definitely should have told you when you started asking questions, but before that? He wanted to wait until you reached majority so you would understand it fully. Besides, most of it wasn’t a lie. Your mother did die so you could live, just not how you thought she did. Your name is Riley, even if it wasn’t the name you used in your first life. Vova loves you unconditionally. There’s no way you can doubt that, can you?”

“I just feel so betrayed,” Riley said, her voice filled with hurt.

“You have every right to feel that way. You’re lucky to have someone who cares so much about you that they would do everything to protect you from harm, even if they could have gone about it better. You don’t have to forgive him right away. But I think you should consider what the alternatives were, and what you would do differently,” Jenny replied calmly.

Riley bowed her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. Jenny stood and walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Riley sobbed into her shirt, staining it with her running makeup. Jenny patted her head gently. 

“Do you want to come to Kelsey’s fitting? I’m sure that adorable sappy wedding stuff will make you feel better,” Jenny offered.

Riley sniffled. “Yeah.”

“Okay, great! You better clean up your face then, because it’s only an hour before we have to be at the bridal shop,” Jenny said bracingly.

Jenny watched her sister twirl around in her lacy wedding dress. The A Line made her look taller, while the short sleeves and boat neckline preserved her modesty. Jenny had suggested more daring necklines, but Kelsey refused. Watching her sister twirl happily in her finished dress, Jenny couldn’t help but smile.

“What do you think?” Kelsey asked shyly. 

“You look beautiful,” Riley gushed. 

Jenny hummed. “It certainly suits you. Do you like it?”

Kelsey blushed. “I love it.”

“Well, now that we’ve done the final fitting, the wedding dress should be finished soon. We’ll whip up the bridesmaids’ dresses after the measurements tomorrow. The groomsmen and ushers will have their final fitting and we’ll finish that as well. Is everything to your liking, Ms. Jones?” The seamstress said.

“The dress is excellent. Did you get my call earlier about the colors for the bowties and bridesmaids dresses?” Jenny scribbled a note in her planner.

“Yes. Everything is on track.” 

Kelsey reluctantly returned the dress and followed Jenny and Riley out of the star, looking longingly back at the shop as they stepped onto the street. Jenny stifled a laugh. 

“You’ll get it back. Don’t look so glum,” Jenny said.

Kelsey sighed. “It felt so real, when I put it on. I never though I would get to have this.”

“What, you mean a wedding where you don’t have to sacrifice an elk or have animal blood smeared on your forehead?” Jenny smirked.

Riley grimaced. “Do you actually do that?”

“Not just that. You have to wear very traditional styles, and the bride and groom wear animal skins over their robes. The groom wears a buck pelt with a crown of antlers, while the bride wears a doe pelt. It’s extremely tacky. They smear the blood of a hare on your forehead for ‘fertility’. Not to mention the wolf head on the altar,” Jenny described.

Riley looked a bit green. “I didn’t think your family could get any more culty.”

“Oh, Riley, you’ve only scratched the surface,” Jenny replied.

“You don’t have to be so disgusting, Jenny. You know, I never thought I would have this kind of freedom, this kind of choice. It’s thanks to you that I have this,” Kelsey said, her voice rough.

“Aw, you know I can’t resist the opportunity to get one over on Conrí. Besides, even if I can’t help Emmett, Zeke, or Comfort, at least I can help you. It wasn’t entirely selfless, you know. I like having a sibling that I’m actually allowed to talk to,” Jenny said lightly.

“Jenny, you have the darkest humor,” Riley complained.

The rest of the wedding planning seemed to pass in an instant. Jenny spent a lot of time with Liam’s mother, coordinating the two parts of the celebration: the wedding and the reception. Since sunset didn’t start until after nine, the reception would be a late night one. Jenny could tell that Liam’s mother didn’t understand why they insisted on a sunset wedding in one of the lightest parts of the year. Despite this, she seemed on board with everything. They had everything in order by the time the wedding day, July 10th, rolled around.

Jenny twisted the fabric of her bridesmaid dress between her fingers. The wedding was just hours away, and they were working hard to finish the last of the preparations. They would have several photoshoots right before the wedding, to take advantage of the prime, pre-sunset lighting. Liam and Kelsey would be kept separate, of course. Jenny looked over the floral arrangements that Riley and Edward had carefully selected. They had an excellent eye for color. Jeremy slouched in the corner. Jenny had been dragging him around as her personal assistant the entire day. 

“Everything all set then?” Vova said as he walked up to her.

Jenny smiled. She hadn’t seen much of him lately, as he had kept his distance from Riley. After their journey through the Pensieve, Riley locked herself in her room for a week. She had avoided Vova ever since. Jenny suspected a part of the reason Vova threw himself so fully into Kelsey’s wedding was to distract himself.

“We’re almost ready. We’re going to take some photos before it starts, and then a few after the ceremony ends. There should still be a bit of daylight,” Jenny replied.

“You’ve done a great job with this, Jenny. I had no idea you were so meticulous,” Vova said.

Jenny shrugged. “Well, you need to be very meticulous when you’re brewing Wolfsbane. One mistake and the entire potion is useless. You can’t even add sugar.”

Vova smiled. “I’m always impressed by your near unending cheer, Jenny.”

Jenny snorted. “You just know me at my best. Riley could tell you some stories.”

Vova’s face fell ever so slightly. “I’m sure she could.”

Jenny put a comforting hand on his arm. “She’ll come around, Vova. She just needs some time.”

Vova sighed. “I’m not so sure. I did her a great disservice. I was just so afraid. I… never wanted to see her hurt again.”

“I know. I promise you, she will forgive you. She just needs to process everything. Now, no more grumbling. We have a wedding to put on!” Jenny squeezed his arm before striding towards Jeremy.

“C’mon, lackey. It’s time to roll.”

Jenny walked confidently down the aisle, a small bouquet in her hands. She had supervised the ushers and watched as Vova, Liam, Eoin, the bridesmaids, and groomsmen processed before her. She took her place next to Riley and turned back to the aisle. Jenny grinned as Liam’s youngest cousins toddled towards them as the ring bearer and flower girl. 

A hush went over the crowd as Kelsey stepped in, alone. Vova had offered to walk her, but Kelsey refused. She wanted to stand on her own. Jenny wished Zeke was here to fill that space. Kelsey glided down the flowering path with no indication of sadness in her eyes. Her wedding dress flowed around her, and the woodland flower crown held the angel cut veil in place. She seemed to glow; the dying rays of sunlight highlighted her brown hair. Jenny glanced over and saw Liam practically vibrating. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Kelsey.

Kelsey finally reached the altar. She handed her bouquet to Jenny and took Liam’s hands. Vova opened up his book and welcomed everyone to the gathering.

Jenny let the words wash over her as she watched Kelsey and Liam. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Liam’s parents crying openly. Thankfully, they arranged the seating so that there was not a bride’s side or groom’s side. If there was, the bride’s side would be nearly empty. Edward and Jeremy sat in the back. For once, Jeremy stayed quiet and serious. Jenny turned back to the front as Kelsey and Liam began their vows.

“You brought me out of the darkness. You opened my eyes and gave me something I never had before. I spent my entire childhood nearly unseen, trying to earn praise and love that I would never get. You helped me realize I deserved better. Without you, I would still be trapped. You freed me. I will always love and value you for your kindness and open heart, and I will stay by your side as long as we both shall live,” Kelsey said passionately.

“I remember the first day I saw you. You had just been selected for my House, and you walked confidently across the hall. I had never known someone who seemed so centered and settled. You have always respected me and treated me as an equal, even when I felt like a fool. I don’t know what I would be without you. You complete me. I will love until the day I die,” Liam vowed.

Jenny struggled to hold back her tears. She could hear Riley sniffling behind her, and most of Liam’s relatives had started crying. Vova closed his book and smiled.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss to seal your union,” he declared.

Liam pulled Kelsey gently into his arms and kissed her. Kelsey melted into him, and the wedding erupted in cheers and applause. They separated and turned towards the crowd, still hand in hand. Jenny smiled and finally let her tears fall as they walked back down the aisle. 

The wedding photographer took the final photos before the guests moved to the reception. Jenny helped coordinate the cleanup of the venue before joining the everyone else in the large reception hall. She took her seat at the main table next to Kelsey. 

Liam’s father took the microphone and began the first speech. “I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate Kelsey’s and Liam’s marriage. Vladimir, our officiant, paid for the wedding and took on many of the duties we associate with the father of the bride. We just want to say that we are so excited to have Kelsey as a part of our family and we can’t wait to get to know her loved ones. Welcome!”

He handed the microphone to Jenny. She stood, smoothing down her bridesmaid’s dress. She looked out to see a sea of Liam’s relatives and tried to ignore the pain in her heart. Jenny put on a big smile and began to speak.

“Kelsey and I spent our childhood at odds. Most of it was because of our messed up family, but some of it was because we just didn’t understand each other. Thanks to Kelsey meeting Liam, we’re finally on the same page. I love my sister dearly, and I am so glad to see her finally happy. I just wish Emmett, Comfort, and Ezekiel could be here to see you. I know they would be as happy for you as I am. I wish you a bright, long, and joyful future.” Jenny smiled down at Kelsey, who had started crying.

Jenny handed the mike to Eoin. She paid almost no attention to his speech, instead watching Liam brush the tears from Kelsey’s eyes. Once the speeches ended, it was time for the first dance. Liam and Kelsey walked onto the floor together. They gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes as they spun slowly around the floor. 

When the song for the Father/Daughter and Mother/Son dance began, Liam swept his mother out onto the floor. Vova extended his hand to Kelsey. 

“I know that you wanted to walk on your own, but would you allow me to give you this dance?” He said gently.

Kelsey smiled brightly. “Thank you. I’d love to.”

Jenny grinned as Kelsey and Vova took to the floor. After they finished their dances, Vova spun Liam’s mother around and then handed her off to her husband. Jenny stole Liam for a quick dance and Eoin partnered with Kelsey. The dancing spread out to include the entire reception. Jenny even managed to finagle Jeremy into a dance for a bit, which he agreed to much quicker than she thought he would.

Jenny left the dance floor to get something to drink and watch the chaos. Riley had danced with nearly all of Liam’s cousins, much to Edward’s frustration. Jeremy stayed to spin a few of the bridesmaids around. Edward stood awkwardly to the side until Liam’s mother pulled him into a dance. 

Jenny turned to see Kelsey sitting right next to her. “I needed a break for a bit,” she explained.

“Well, you looked fantastic today. I swear you’re glowing or something,” Jenny said.

Kelsey turned to her, looking watery. “I’m just so happy you’re here! I wish Zeke and Emmett and Comfort and even Mum and Dad were here! I’m so happy and so sad,” she wailed.

Jenny patted her shoulder awkwardly. “I’ve never heard you call them Mum and Dad before. Besides, you have in-laws now. I’m pretty sure Liam’s parents want to adopt you.”

“It’s not that saaaaaame!”

Jenny nodded. “You know, when you walked down the aisle alone, I wished Zeke was here to give you away. It breaks my heart that they couldn’t come. I miss them all so much. I wish we could’ve gone to see his wedding.”

Kelsey threw her arms around Jenny’s neck and sobbed into her shoulder. “Meee tooooo!”

Jenny sighed. “Why does everyone always cry on me? I think my shoulder is permanently wet at this point. Where is your husband anyways?”

“He’s dancing with Eoin. They’re extremely adorable,” Kelsey mumbled.

Jenny spotted him and waved him over. “Please take care of your weepy wife.”

Liam frowned. “What did you do to her?”

“Family stuff. Kelsey’s feeling wistful.” Jenny unpeeled herself from Kelsey’s grasp.

Liam swept Kelsey up in a deep kiss. Jenny looked away awkwardly and met Eoin’s gaze. He smirked at her.

“Want to dance?” 

Jenny shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

She passed Jeremy on the floor. “I just saw Riley stick her tongue down one of the cousin’s throats!” he shouted as he passed by.

Jenny snorted. 

Eoin smiled at her. “You did a good job with this wedding. Mom kept going on and on about how organized you were. I think they might want to adopt you as well.”

“I already have a guardian, but thanks anyways. How old are you, by the way?” Jenny asked curiously.

“Sixteen. I was real broken up when I didn’t get my own Hogwarts letter,” Eoin said. 

“Trust me, magic isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” 

After the dance ended, Jenny and Eoin moved to a more secluded area, away from the crowd. Jenny brushed her hair away from her face. When she looked up again, she locked eyes at Eoin. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

“You’re fascinating,” he said, leaning towards her.

Jenny shrugged internally, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, and pulled Eoin towards her. Their lips met gently. Jenny felt a pleasant tingle. Eoin gasped against her, so she pulled back. Eoin looked very flushed and a bit startled.

“That’s what you were going for, right?” Jenny asked, a hint of insecurity coloring her tone.

Eoin blinked. “Er… yes. I just wasn’t expecting for you to be so assertive.”

Jenny smirked and clapped his shoulder. “That was very nice. Thank you.”

Eoin stayed frozen as Jenny stood up, checked over her hair and dress, and returned to the party. No one seemed to have noticed their absence. Jenny went to find Kelsey and Liam to check in.

“How is the happy couple?” Jenny asked.

Kelsey giggled. “Oh, wonderful! Everything is so fantastic!”

“I think she’s had a bit too much champagne,” Liam said, looking a little flushed himself.

Jenny shifted awkwardly. “So… I may have broken your brother a bit. Sorry about that.” 

Liam frowned. “What do you mean?”

Jenny shuffled away. “I’m sure he’ll be fine!”

By the time the party wound down at about one in the morning, most of the guests were falling asleep. She helped guide them to cabs to take them back to their residences or to nearby hotels. She met Eoin’s gaze once; he turned bright red and stared at his feet. Jeremy noticed the odd exchange and looked to Jenny.

“What did you do to him?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Nothing bad. We just kissed. Apparently I was a little more than he could handle.”

“What?!” Jeremy exclaimed, catching Edward’s attention.

Edward moved to join them. “What are you yelling about?”

“Jenny kissed the best man!” Jeremy shouted.

Edward turned to Jenny. “That was your first kiss, correct?”

Jenny nodded. “Yeah, so?”

Jeremy seemed to have lost the ability to speak. His mouth opened and closed multiple times, with no sound escaping from it. Jenny turned her attention back to the guests. When she looked over her shoulder, Edward and Jeremy had moved away. Edward patted Jeremy’s shoulder consolingly. Jenny wondered if one of Liam’s cousins had rejected him. 

Finally, after all the guests went home and the happy couple was sent off to their honeymoon, Jenny found Vova. He had Riley, Jeremy, and Edward in tow. The five of them slipped into Royal’s town car and rode back to the town house. They walked in to see Amora and Royal sitting down for a pleasant lunch at around three in the morning. 

“How was the wedding?” Amora asked.

“Oh, it was wonderful!” Riley exclaimed.

“Fine,” Edward and Jeremy grumbled.

“It went off without a hitch,” Jenny said as she kicked off her shoes.

“It was like a fairytale. Ah, it reminded me a bit of when Lola and I got married. The sunset illuminated the bride so she shone like the stars. You would have love it,” Vova said dreamily. 

The next evening, Sable returned with a letter from Lupin. Jenny eagerly tore the envelope open and eagerly began to read.

_Dear Ms. Jones,_

_I have written Sirius and he said he is perfectly willing to have another correspondent. I have enclosed his current address in this letter. After this, your bird should be able to find Sirius wherever he goes. I recommend you address him with his alias, Padfoot, to throw off the trail. I have been looking for new work with little success. I hope you are having a good holiday._

_Moony_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 99% fluff, 1% angst. This, unfortunately, will not be true of the rest of the fic. Jenny's had her first kiss, and it won't be her last. I don't really have a canon sexuality for Jenny other than demiromantic, but she does have a strong preference for men. She's also a late-ish bloomer, because of family trauma and the whole werewolf thing. If you haven't figured out by the summary, this book will have a lot more romance in it, as will books 6 and 7. I will be making some more background changes to canon, which I'll indicate by chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Riley Regrets Getting Her Roommates Expelled", posted later this week!


	2. In Which Riley Regrets Getting Her Roommates Expelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley feels conflicted about many things: her father, her past life, her feelings for two different man, and a new responsibility she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley shuffled into the living room, stifling a yawn. They were slowly working their way back to a diurnal sleep schedule, but it was nearly eleven and she just wanted to sleep. She heard a scratchy, static noise. Riley turned to see Jenny frowning at an old radio and poking it with her wand.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Jenny huffed. “I’m trying to tune in to the World Cup match. Fred and George said they were going to see it so I wanted to listen so I could talk about it with them when school starts.”

“I think Draco said he was going as well,” Riley said thoughtfully.

“Of course he is. His father’s got his fingers in every little pie in the Ministry,” Jenny said.

Just then, the radio crackled to life. “Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!” a voice boomed.

“That’s Ludo Bagman. I read in the _Prophet_ that he was announcing this year,” Jenny said. 

“What are the mascots?” Riley said.

“The Irish brought leprechauns and the Bulgarians brought Veela,” Jenny tilted her head to listen.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!” Ludo said.

Riley concentrated as he named off the different players. She didn’t follow Quidditch much, but she knew that one of the players was a famous seeker...Krum! Cheers erupted through the speaker after Ludo Bagman called out his name. 

“Bulgaria’s pretty close by, so I guess I’ll root for them,” Riley said thoughtfully. 

“And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!” Ludo shouted.

“Are you rooting for Ireland?” Riley asked as Ludo announced the names of each player.

Jenny shrugged. “Not particularly. I’m mostly rooting for bloodshed.”

“Theeeeeeeey’re OFF!” Ludo announced as the game began. 

Moments later, Troy from the Ireland team scored the first goal. Jenny stared at the radio raptly, and Riley took the seat next to her. As the game progressed, Jenny became more and more animated. It reminded Riley a bit of when they watched matches at Hogwarts. 

Jenny’s eyes widened as Ludo described the two seekers diving for the snitch. Krum pulled up in a feint, and Lynch crashed with a dull thud. The stadium erupted in gasps, and Jenny cheered.

“Yes! I was hoping for something like that! I wonder if his nose is broken?” Jenny said gleefully.

“It’s time-out as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!” Ludo announced. 

“Ooh, that sounds terrible,” Jenny said, grinning. 

“You’re so morbid,” Riley groaned.

When the match reached 130-10 in Ireland’s favor, things took an ugly turn. Fouls increased, much to Jenny’s delight. Riley was just worried and a little disturbed.

“And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task of cobbing - excessive use of elbows! And - yes, it’s a penalty to Ireland!” Ludo said.

“Penalties aren’t as fun. There’s no Bludgers involved,” Jenny complained.

Ireland made the goal, bringing the total to 140-10 in Ireland’s favor. In response, the Veela began dancing. Apparently they had a hypnotic effect, as Ludo’s announcement clarified.

“...Somebody slap the referee!”

“I really hope he actually got slapped,” Jenny said hopefully.

“...Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian teams mascots! … Oh this could turn nasty…” Ludo said. 

“I hope it does.” Jenny’s eyes widened.

“Two penalties for Ireland!” Ludo announced.

Jenny groaned. “Oh, that’s no fun! I was hoping the Veela would like eat him or something.”

Riley rolled her eyes. The Ireland Chasers made the two penalties, now bringing the score to 160-10. After that, making a goal became even harder. The beaters hit bludgers left and right, turning the match into a bloody brawl. Jenny started whooping every time you could hear a thud. 

“Foul! Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it’s going to be another penalty - yes, there’s the whistle!” Ludo said.

“They’re going to make it again,” Jenny said; moments later, they did. 

“Bulgaria’s getting hammered. The score is 170 to 10 now, isn’t it?” Riley remarked.

Jenny nodded. “Yeah. The problem is that Ireland has seven really excellent players, and Bulgaria only has one. Krum may be better than each of Ireland’s players one-to-one, but as a whole team, Ireland’s stronger. I wonder what he’ll do n-”

“Krum gets hit in the face with a Bludger! Oooh, that looks nasty!” Ludo shouted.

“Oh, dear, I hope he’s okay,” Riley said nervously.

“He seems like a tough bloke. I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Jenny said, waving off her concern.

“The match has almost got to be over, right?” Riley said.

Jenny shrugged. “It’s not over until someone catches the Snitch, right?”

But it wasn’t long before Ludo spoke again. “Lynch and Krum are diving for the Snitch…. Oooh! Lynch hits the ground. Where’s the Snitch…”

Jenny and Riley waited with bated breath.

“IRELAND WINS! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS!” Ludo shouted at the top of his lungs.

Jenny whooped and thrust her fist in the air. Riley blinked, shocked. She hadn’t expected that outcome. Jenny waved her wand again and shut off the radio.

“That. was. AMAZING! I can’t believe it actually happened! Oh, I wish wizards had television. Just imagine how great that would have been to see rather than just hear. Somebody has got to figure that out,” Jenny said, practically vibrating.

“You know, I never cared much for Quidditch, but that was pretty exciting,” Riley said. 

“I think I like professional matches better. More bloodshed, for sure. Hogwarts’s matches are usually pretty tame, except for maybe when Harry plays. Do you remember when Lockhart removed all of the bones in his arm?” Jenny said excitedly. 

Riley grimaced. “Unfortunately, yes. That was disgusting.”

“I really want to see a match in person now,” Jenny said wistfully.

“I’m sure it would be pretty great. Don’t you have to brew your Wolfsbane today?” Riley asked.

Jenny nodded. “I’ve still got time. The full moon isn’t until the evening.”

“Alright. I’m going back to bed. I’m completely exhausted,” Riley said, yawning.

“You know you’re going to have to go diurnal eventually, right?” Jenny pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah. Leave me alone,” Riley said, waving her off. 

Riley’s dreams filled with new memories. Everywhere she turned, Clara’s life, her past life, lingered. She dreamt of walking the chilly halls of Durmstrang, talking with people she’d never met, and Professor Snape’s cool lips on her own. Riley woke up in a tangle of emotions, more confused than ever before. 

Riley opened the morning’s _Daily Prophet_ to a nasty surprise. Jenny sat across from her at the breakfast table, shoveling food into her mouth at an alarming rate. Riley unfolded the paper to a startling image of a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth floating in the sky. The title read _Scenes of Terror at the Quidditch World Cup_. Riley gasped.

“What is it?” Jenny said, swallowing an omelet whole.

Riley began reading. “It says that there was an attack after the Cup. Apparently several Muggles were hoisted into the air and people in cloaks and masks were running rampant. It was complete chaos.”

Jenny peered at the photo. “Oh, that’s the Dark Mark, isn’t it? My brother told me about it. Plodding Goats was still alive when he first started going to school. The Death Eaters used to put it above houses where they had killed people.”

Riley’s stomach twisted. “Do you think…”

Jenny shook her head. “Oh, I doubt it. Plodding Goats did that as a personal warning to Snape. When he fucked it up, he was probably too embarrassed to put up the mark. Besides, you said Snape didn’t know much about your mum. Your uncle grabbed her before Snape got home. He would have known that something terrible had happened if the Dark Mark was in the sky. I mean, if Plodding Goats had actually succeeded in killing you, he probably would have thrown it up.”

Riley kept reading the article. She couldn’t help but notice the flowering prose and biased text. She looked up at the byline and saw the name Rita Skeeter. Riley frowned.

“Who is Rita Skeeter?” she wondered. 

“Is she the one who wrote the article?” Jenny said after downing some more punch.

“Yes. I don’t think she’s very… journalistic,” Riley said, pursing her lips.

Jenny paused her eating to glance over at the article. “Oh, I see what you mean. She’s a bit dishonest, isn’t she? I’ve never heard of her. I wonder if this is the first time she’s broken out into mainstream journalism. Do you think I should consider a career in that?” 

Riley shook her head. “Oh, absolutely not. You’d get fired on the spot because you wouldn’t be able to control yourself. You’d probably write that the Minister is an empty headed git in your first article and immediately get thrown out.”

“That’s a bit unfair… you know what? You’re probably right.” Jenny went back to her meal.

Riley read the rest of the paper, but nothing else jumped out at her. Jenny finished her meal and let out a truly revolting burp. Riley frowned at her. 

“Well, I’m finally full. I think I’m going to take a bit of a nap. Did you know that our school letters arrived a few days ago?” Jenny called casually over her shoulder as she brought her dishes to the kitchen.

Riley leapt to her feet. “What do you mean? This is the first I’ve heard of it!” 

Jenny shrugged. “I think Omri put them in the foyer.”

Riley raced out into the foyer and searched the side table for her letter. Her hands closed around a surprisingly thick envelope with her name across it. She glanced over to see that Jenny’s letter was the usual thickness. Riley ripped open her envelope and a metal badge fell out. When she picked it up, she realized what it was. Riley screamed in horror.

Jenny ran into the hallway, her socks sliding on the stone floor. “What is it? Did somebody die?”

Riley held up the badge, her hand shaking. “I’m a prefect.”

Jenny burst into laughter. She nearly bent in two, her arms wrapped around her waist as though to hold herself together. Tears started coming out of her eyes. Riley watched, unimpressed, as Jenny continued to lose it in the hallway. She finally calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“You know you did this to yourself, don’t you?” Jenny pointed out.

Riley frowned. “What do you mean? I’m not exactly that well behaved.”

“Riley, you got the rest of the Slytherin girls in your year expelled. Who else was Dumbledore going to pick?” Jenny said, smirking.

Riley’s mouth dropped in horror. “I never wanted this! Prefects are so stuffy! Can’t I say no?”

Jenny shook her head. “Unfortunately, you can’t. They need a girl to represent your year. Oh, I bet Slytherin House is going to love that.”

Riley drooped. “They’re going to hate me even more than they already do.”

“Well, at least you know Malfoy is still obsessed with you. Plus, his two lackeys love following you around.” Jenny did not seem very sympathetic. 

“I suppose that’s true. Well, there’s nothing I can do about it now.” Riley set the badge on the table and tossed Jenny’s envelope to her.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure there’s no badge in here,” Jenny said, snorting as she opened it.

Riley looked over the contents of her letter and Jenny perused her own. “Hey, looks like we need dress robes this year. Wonder why?” Jenny said thoughtfully.

Riley noted only two books. “Maybe there will be a party or something.”

“The Defense book this year doesn’t look too bad. I think our teacher this year might actually know what he’s doing,” Jenny muttered.

“Do you still think the position is cursed?” Riley asked.

Jenny gave her a flat look. “If it wasn’t cursed, Lupin would still be our teacher. He was the best teacher in probably at least twenty years.”

“I suppose you’re right. When are we going to Diagon Alley?” Riley folded the list.

“Vova said we’re leaving for London tomorrow. We’ll arrive by the 24th, which gives us a few days to get our things before term starts. Are you going to talk to him before we go back to school?” Jenny replied.

“I don’t know. And it’s not really your business,” Riley said sharply.

“I dunno. You’re my best friend and Vova is my guardian. I do think it’s kind of my business,” Jenny frowned at her before leaving the room abruptly.

Riley sighed. She had been avoiding her father for nearly two months straight. She never looked at him when they ate at the same table, and she almost always left the room when he entered. He hadn’t tried to approach her since their journey through the Pensieve, but she could see the longing in his eyes. Riley just didn’t know how to feel. She still couldn’t believe that Clara was her past life. 

Riley shoved everything in her trunk that afternoon. Omri informed her that their train would leave early the next morning. Riley had grown out of most of her Muggle clothing, so this summer she had shopped for more flattering and seductive outfits. Jenny had generously called them “flirty”. Riley currently wore a short black dress with a flowing skirt and a transparent shawl that laced over the top. She loved the fluttery sleeves. She wished she could wear her Muggle clothes at school to show Professor Snape that she was now mature and grown up. 

Riley put a picture of her, her mother, and her father in her trunk. Her father had given her the picture after he told her the truth. Even though she was still angry with her father, she treasured the photograph. She tucked it safely in between her pajamas. Riley put her school robes in a second bag; now that she had outgrown them, she could turn them in to the secondhand robes shop. 

By the time Riley finished packing up all of her things and straightening her room, the sun had started to set. Riley dragged her trunk down to the foyer and set it so Abednego could load it into the car. She left Nyx’s cage in her room. Riley fell asleep almost as soon as she slipped into bed.

The train ride to London seemed to pass in a flash. Riley spent the entire time finishing her homework. Jenny, who had already completed hers, spent her time in the boys’ cabin playing games. Riley appreciated the quiet for her work, but felt lonely without anyone to talk to. Jenny did help her with her homework a few times. Riley tucked away the last of her work just as the train pulled into the station.

Riley and Jenny went by themselves to Diagon Alley the following morning. Jeremy and Edward had offered to come with, but Jenny turned them down. They both looked exhausted anyways. They went to the apothecary so Jenny could restock her Wolfsbane ingredients and both of them could restock the necessary ingredients for Potions class.

They barely spent any time at all at Flourish and Blotts. It seemed that most Hogwarts students had already picked up their things, or were waiting until the last minute. Jenny and Riley snagged their textbooks and left the store after only about ten minutes inside. Riley considered trying to linger in the store to prolong their return to the house, but Jenny seemed determined to stay on track. She practically dragged Riley out of the store when she paused to look at some interesting history books. 

Both Riley and Jenny needed new school robes. Jenny perked up as they approached Madam Malkin’s. They both spotted Kelsey immediately upon entering the shop. She had just finished with a customer and grinned when she saw them. 

“So, how was the honeymoon?” Jenny asked as Kelsey took her measurements.

“Oh, it was lovely. I’ve always wanted to see Greece, and the weather was fantastic. Please thank Mr. Dracula for me,” Kelsey gushed.

Riley held still as Madam Malkin began pinning her robes. “I didn’t know Father paid for your honeymoon.”

“Oh, he insisted. He said that he had so much money he didn’t know what to do with it. He even told me that it was a gift, so I wasn’t allowed to pay him back. A part of me is glad, because Liam and I are working hard to repay the house,” Kelsey said as she pulled a set of robes over Jenny’s head. 

“Vova is generous like that. So, where is Liam working?” Jenny said cheerfully.

“Oh, he’s working as a receptionist for a law firm. He told me he really likes working there, and the pay is good.” Kelsey started sticking pins in the fabric. 

“Oh, I also need dress robes,” Jenny said.

“Is that on the list?” Kelsey said, surprised.

“Yeah. There must be some sort of special event this year. You pick the color, Kelsey. I don’t really care,” Jenny said warmly.

Kelsey disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a powder blue fabric. Madam Malkin smiled. She held it up to Jenny’s face, and Riley nodded.

“That’s a very flattering color,” Riley said.

Jenny shrugged. “Fine by me.”

Riley slipped out of the school robes and watched Kelsey flit around Jenny. She seemed very at home. Jenny held herself very still, watching Kelsey with warm eyes. Riley knew Jenny treasured Kelsey even more since she had been separated from the rest of her family. Madam Malkin and Kelsey finally finished their work, and said their robes would be ready in about an hour. 

Jenny and Riley moved on to Twilfitt and Tattings so Riley could get her robes there. “I don’t understand why you wanted to go here. It seems a bit stuffy,” Jenny commented as they stepped into the shop.

“Draco said this is the best place to get higher quality robes,” Riley murmured as she approached the shopkeeper.

“Oh, well, if _Draco_ says so,”Jenny said sardonically. 

Riley rolled her eyes and went to peruse the fabrics. It took her nearly twenty minutes to decide on a black silk chiffon fabric. The seamstress took her measurements, and Riley suppressed a joyful giggle when they started draping the fabric over her.

“Your dress robes will be ready on the 31st. We have a strict no-returns policy,” The seamstress explained when she finished.

“Thank you very much. I look forward to seeing the finished product,” Riley said politely before paying the shopkeeper.

Jenny insisted on visiting Fortescue’s while they waited for their school robes to be finished. Riley relented when she realized how hungry she was. Riley selected a sherbet, while Jenny chose the triple chocolate option. They sat outside the shop with their bags slung over their chairs. 

Jenny wriggled as she ate her cone. “Mmmm, I’ve never had ice cream better than this.”

“What did you think of the dress robes I chose?” Riley asked.

“Well, I think Malfoy’s probably going to faint when he sees you wearing them. They’re very fancy. I’m not surprised you picked black, though. It’s kind of your color.” Jenny took a huge bite out of her ice cream, making Riley flinch.

“Do you like the powder blue?” 

“Sure, sure. I like blue. I don’t really care, though. It’s not like I’m trying to impress anyone.” 

“No one you’re interested in?” Riley asked slyly.

Jenny looked at her neutrally. “Nice try.”

“I think I’m going to talk to Professor Snape as soon as I can. I’m sure he wants to know what happened to Clara. How do you think he’ll react?” Riley mused.

Jenny grimaced. “I dunno. It’s a bit creepy, right? I mean, you technically had a past relationship with him. Even though you don’t really remember it. You look exactly the same. Do you think that’s why he felt familiar when you saw him the first day?”

Riley shook her head. “No, I’m sure he’s my soulmate. This is just more proof. We’ve found each other again, after all these years, because we’re destined to be together. I just know it.”

“What about Malfoy?”

Riley pushed her feelings to the side. “Draco is my friend.”

“That’s not what you said last year, if I recall correctly.” Jenny made no further comment after that.

When they finished their ice cream, it had been an hour. Kelsey presented their robes to them with barely suppressed glee. Jenny took her packages skeptically. They slipped out of Diagon Alley and made it back to the house before dark. 

Riley realized two days before she was set to take the train that she couldn’t bear to go back to Hogwarts without resolving things with her father. She paced her room for most of the afternoon, trying to figure out how to even approach him to begin with. She finally caved and sought out Jenny’s council.

“Well, you should just talk to him. You don’t need a strategy. He’s your father. If you make the first move then everything will go just fine. You’re overthinking this,” Jenny said unsympathetically.

“But it’s been so long! I don’t even know how to talk to him anymore,” Riley fretted.

Jenny snorted. “That’s a load of dragon dung. Get over yourself and just make up with him already.”

After their only shared meal, Riley shuffled over to her father and tugged on his sleeve. When he realized who was trying to get his attention he startled. A big smile spread across his face.

“What can I do for you, Riley?” he asked softly.

“Could we talk?” Riley said nervously.

“Of course. Let’s go to the sitting room.” 

Riley followed him. She noticed Jenny dragging Edward and Jeremy into another game of Go Fish. When they reached the sitting room, her father took the couch. Not knowing where to sit, Riley picked one of the chairs at random. Her father watched her carefully.

“I know I haven’t spoken to you since you told me the truth, but I didn’t really mean for it to turn out that way! I just didn’t know what to think. Everything I thought I knew was a lie. I was so angry with you. But then after about a week, I was just confused. I didn’t know how to feel about Clara, about Mother, or about you. I still don’t have any of those memories, only what I saw in the Pensieve. In fact, I’m still very confused. I do know one thing; I don’t want to go back to school without talking to you,” Riley confessed.

Riley’s father looked torn. “In many ways I’ve thought of you and Clara as two different people. A part of me mourns the loss of who you were along with your mother. You were completely broken after Lola died. I think that you basically died inside. If you want to learn more, you can always go back into the Pensieve. It contains all of your memories, not just the ones I showed you. If you have any questions, I am happy to answer them. I love who you are now, Riley, just as I loved who you were then. Please, never doubt that. I know I should have told you the truth when you first asked me, but I wasn’t sure what to do. A part of me wanted to spare you that pain, and a part of me wanted to leave those dark memories in the past. If I could go back, I would do things differently. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Riley threw herself into her father’s arms. “I forgive you! I love you so much! I’ve missed you every day since then. I just don’t want to fight with you ever again.”

Riley’s father pulled her close. “I’ve missed you as well.”

Riley stayed up late, talking with her father about everything she had been feeling since she found the first clue about Clara. He listened carefully, his eyes never leaving her face. Riley felt the last of her tension and anger fall away. She drifted off in her father’s arms, finally feeling settled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Riley/Clara mystery has been resolved, this book will primarily focus on the implications brought on by this, including Riley's past relationship with Snape. I want to make it clear again that Snape did not have any romantic feelings for Clara. She was basically a Lily Evans stand in. I would say Clara had a very immature love for Snape based mostly on physical attraction, while Riley experiences and echo of that and her own feelings of infatuation. 
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned for, "In Which Jenny Couldn't Care Less about the Triwizard Tournament", coming next week!


End file.
